Wrong Matchmaking
by Katie4ever
Summary: Cece tries to help Rocky out, but realizes some things by the end. Mentions of Tynka and Runther.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This just came to mind. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

"I don't need to be realistic when love is involved." Rocky Blue told her best friend Cece Jones.

"I'm all about love, but my parents never got together, so there." Cece said hoping the conversation was over.

Rocky was ready to say more, but Cece stopped her. "I think you're looking for love." She said to her friend.

Rocky flustered up and glared softly. "I am not. I mean, why would I want a guy to sweep me off my feet and give me flowers and sing to me?" By now she was lost in all the fantasies she's ever had before shaking her head, "I mean, why would I want that?" she laughed.

Cece didn't look convinced. "Rocky, because you're my friend I'll set you up."

"Cece I don't need to be set up. I can find a boy on my own." Rock told her insulted.

"Rocky, don't argue with me. You want love and I'm like the counselor of love." Cece smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

The bell rang and Rocky shrugged, "You don't have to do that."

"No, I will." Cece smiled. "You helped me try and get my mom and dad back together even though dad wasn't even going to propose. I owe you."

Rocky laughed. "Cece that would only count if they actually got together."

"Don't argue with me child." Cece said dramatically. "We're talking about love here. It will happen."

"You've been handing out with Mrs. Burke haven't you?"

Cece laughed. "We make good matchmaking partners." She sighed. "Anyway, I was able to get dad married again with another woman. He loved the idea of taking her out to a Indian dinner."

"But that dinner was for your parent's first date." Rocky pointed out.

"I know, but dad didn't get that." Cece shrugged. "Dad can be a little dumb sometimes."

Rocky laughed. Mr. Jones and Cece were alike in so many ways, but she still loved Cece.

They both went to class where Gunther and Tinka were sitting a bit away from them. Rocky looked over and saw that they were looking at Tinka's phone. Maybe they got a funny message or something. Rocky shrugged it off and turned to Cece who was also texting

Rocky ignored it and paid attention to the teacher. When it was time for lunch, she went to put her books away in her locker, unaware that three people were watching her.

* * *

"You must be joking." Tinka told Cece for the millionth time.

"Look, Rocky really would like to date Gunther, it won't take any time from Shake It Up Chicago, you'll see." Cece said. She could easily get any other guy, but she remembered that Rocky had thought Gunther was pretty cute when he had changed for a bit. There was a possibility that she might like him anyway. Cece knew her friend well.

"Why would we help you?" Tinka asked with distaste.

"Look, we may not be friends, but I think it would make us friends if you did this?"

"Friends with you?" Tinka frowned. "Now, I really don't want to do this."

"Fine, I'll get you a date with Ty!" Cece said, rolling her eyes.

"Rocky's brother?" Tinka said with a voice that almost sounded like a purr.

Cece looked at her strangely. Man, she was good at telling when people like others, but seriously. She had never thought Tinka liked Ty at all, well, she had guessed it. Just didn't think she was right.

"Okay."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gunther asked. "It is my date, after all."

"No." Cece and Tinka said together.

"No offense, but he'll have to get rid of the accent for a little. We understand what you say, but it's hard to understand him." Cece instructed.

"Got it."

"Oh, don't wear anything bedazzled or colorful." Cece told Gunther directly.

"I'll chose his clothes." Tinka shuddered. "I won't like it, but I'll do it."

"OK, so we have a deal?"

"Deal." Tinka and Cece shook hands and smiled to each other.

* * *

"You actually got me a date?" Rocky said, surprised.

"I'm the Queen of Matchmaking." Cece laughed. "You didn't think I wouldn't be able to find you a boy did you?"

"Well, I..."

"Don't answer that." Cece sighed. "You guys are supposed to meet up in Crusty's after Shake It Up Chicago."

"OK." Rocky began to feel nervous. "Is he cute?"

Cece laughed. "I suppose."

"You suppose? You set me up with someone that isn't cute?"

"It's what's inside that counts Rocky." Cece rolled her eyes. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"No." Rocky said, dead serious.

"Fine, I'll tutor you every day of your life until you get it."

Rocky smiled. She was just messing with Cece.

* * *

"So, where's your brother?" Cece asked, as they prepared for Shake It Up Chicago.

"Um, home, I think." Rocky said, not really noticing anything.

"Oh, okay." Cece walked away to the bathroom, where she locked the door behind her and dialed Ty's number.

"What it do?"

"Hey, Ty, are you busy?"

"Oh, no, Cece. What's up?"

Cece closed her eyes and smiled before saying, "I found you a date!"

"What?" Ty laughed on the other side of the line. "You did?"

"Yes." Cece nodded. "And you're going to love her." _Maybe._

"Really? Who is it?"

"Uh, it's a blind date. Sort of." Cece shrugged.

"Oh. When?"

"Saturday at Crusty's?" Cece smiled when Ty nodded. "You both will have fun."

"Okay, later."

"Bye." Cece squealed in delight. She couldn't wait until her friends were together and happy. It was going to be great. Like she had told Cece one: Momma doesn't eat until all her children get fed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Deuce asked her later when she was walking home alone. Rocky was on her way to Crusty's pizza. "Where's Rocky?"

"Oh, she's on a date at Crusty's." Cece told him with a smile.

"With who?"

"Oh Gunther."

"What?" Deuce laughed, but stopped when Cece glared. "Sorry, he's not that bad, but not Rocky's type."

"How do you know who her type is?"

Deuce shrugged. "I don't. I just though you liked Gunther."

"What?" Cece scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, I thought you did. Guess I was wrong." Deuce shrugged. "I'll see you later. I have to go to work. If i see Gunther and Rocky, I'll give you the deets."

"For free?" Cece smirked.

"I'll let this one slide. See you."

"Bye."

Cece was excited for this night, but after what Deuce said she wasn't sure about it anymore. She didn't like Gunther. That was crazy talk. She scoffed, but a part of her had to admit she really thought Gunther had been cute when he had talked 'normal', but was still cute either way. She didn't like him did she? No, Deuce was just getting in her head.

She smiled and told herself that was the truth, but she was confused.

Maybe she did like Gunther, but that was crazy, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:  
**

**If any of you read this story, my sequel is out. It's called "Misunderstand of Love". You can read what happens there. :) thank you so very much for your time,**

**Katie4ever  
**


End file.
